


Warm Broth

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Caretaking, Genderfluid Character, Hand Feeding, M/M, Sick Character, Soup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Dick always knows what to do when someone is feeling ill and he soon passes this down to Stanley
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 3





	Warm Broth

Dick sat upright in a chair by the fire, eyes closed as he dozed off and on again. A pot had been set over the flame, the smell of numerous vegetables that had been cooking for several hours filling the room. The vegetable broth recipe had been his grandmother’s and took most of the day to properly cook and prepare before serving. He had started just before the sun rose.

He woke when he heard the door open. He snorted softly, coughing as he pushed himself onto his feet. “Tom?” he asked.

The other man made himself known, “m’back,” he said. 

“Did you get the medicine?” Tom held up the small pouch and Dick let out a sigh of relief. “Good!” He took the pouch from him and then carefully removed the lid from the pot. “I’ve got a bowl of rice waiting to be added. Could you get it?”

Tom nodded and left to get the last ingredient. He found the bowl of rice set down on the table and he picked it up and brought it back just as Dick was pouring the herbal mixture into the broth. “Here you are.”

“Merci,” he said, accepting the bowl.

“How much longer, you think?” Tom asked.

“Just enough to let the rice cook,” Dick said with a nod. He looked back at Tom, gesturing to the closed door that led to Stanley’s bedroom. “See if our foundling is awake?”

He pushed the door open carefully, doing his best not to make any more noise than he had to. He poked his head into the room, looking over at where Stanley lay in bed. “Stanley?” he asked.

The young man whimpered in lieu of a proper answer. He had fallen ill a few days ago and had been bedridden once his body became too weak for him to try and do any work. His clogged nose forced him to breathe out of his mouth and his head throbbed from a headache that came and went at random intervals. His skin was pale and clammy, though Dick and Tom had been assured it wasn’t a fever.

Tom stepped into the room, pulling up a chair beside his bed. “Come on...time to sit up…” Carefully he pulled Stanley up into a sitting up position, adjusting the pillows to keep him from falling backwards. “Dick’s broth is almost finished. It’ll make you feel much better. It always does when I’m sick!”

“M’not hungry…” Stanley croaked, keeping their eyes closed.

“Well that don’t mean nothing to me or Dick,” Tom said, brushing some of the boy’s hair out of his face. “You’re going to drink it.”

Dick soon came into the room a few minutes later, holding a bowl and a spoon. “Here we are! This’ll have you feeling better in no time!” he said.

Stanley forced his eyes to open, blinking as Dick sat on the other side of his bed with the broth. “I can’t…”

“You can,” Dick assured him. He shared a look with Tom, stirring the rice and broth around with the spoon. Tom for his part rubbed Stanley’s back in soothing circles to keep him awake. Dick raised the bowl to his lips, waiting patiently until he finally opened his mouth to sip from it. “There we are! You’ll be healthy in no time.”

Stanley hummed softly in reply, marveling at how warm and relaxed their body was already feeling, nostrils clearing up as the steam hit their face. Color slowly came back to their cheeks and their headache wasn’t pounding as hard anymore.

“There we go. Told you so, didn’t I? My grandmother knew what she was doing when she made this!” Dick proudly said.

***

Lefou looked up from the book he had been reading aloud from when the door opened. He smiled when Stanley stepped into the room, a bowl of soup in their hands. “There you are! She’s been asking for you all day! Where were you?”

“In the kitchens,” Stanley answered as they walked over. “Dick always cooked it for as long as he could before giving it to me.” They looked over at where Jeanne-Marie sat up in her bed, hugging her doll Claudette close to her chest. 

Her cheeks and nose were bright red, clogged nostrils making it difficult for her to breathe. She sniffled, looking at the bowl they held curiously.

“Are you sure this will work?” Lefou asked, moving aside to give Stanley room to feed her.

“Dick told me everything he put into it,” Stanley assured him. They smiled as they brought the bowl to her lips, encouraging her to sip slowly from it. “The herbal medicine, the vegetables, and even the rice!” they said.

“Tasty…” Jeanne-Marie murmured.

Stanley laughed and nodded. “Oui, it is! And you’ll be well soon enough!”

Lefou hummed, watching as his spouse fed their daughter. He could already see that she was starting to feel better and he smiled. He lowered his head, kissing them on the temple. 


End file.
